(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifier, a received signal strength indicator, and a receiver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication transceiver, a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) has a crucial role in detecting received signal power because it provides the information necessary to adjust the gain of a receiver. Also, the RSSI can be used for a localization system thanks to the relation between RF power and distance.
In RSSI design, the most important performance factors are low power, a wide dynamic range, and accuracy. To obtain a wide dynamic range, the RSSI is generally realized in a logarithmic form because the wide dynamic variation of the received signal can be represented within a limited indication range.
However, when a voltage of lower than 2 V is supplied to the RSSI in the logarithmic form, a nonlinear term can occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.